


Early Morning

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick in bed together. Prompt - bedroom
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There are two entries for "Bedroom". I goofed on the first, so here's a bonus.

Dawn was just beginning to break through the curtain when Patrick began to stir. Pulling the blankets back over his head, he let out a pathetic whimper. Why was he awake so damn early?

A pair of hands slid down over his hips and around to cup his ass. He batted them away. "No," he whined. "Go away, Pete. It's too fucking early."

"It's okay. You don't have to," was the quiet reply. "Go back to sleep, baby mine."

Snuggling back under the covers, Patrick drifted back to sleep.

He awoke several hours later to the comforting sounds of a lullaby being sung in his ear. He smiled and looked up. "Hey you."

"Hey." They shared a kiss. "Sleepy still?"

"A little, yeah." They both sat up. "So...what's on for today?"

Pete shook his head. "Other than making love to you? No real plans. Why? Do you have some?"

Patrick shook his head. "Other than what you just said? No, no plans. Why?"

Pete suddenly leered. "Let me do you," he said. "I'll pound you into the mattress until you scream the house down."

"Sounds like a plan." Patrick let himself relax in his lover's arms. "Do I get to do the same to you?"

"Absolutely. As soon as we can manage it," Pete said enthusiastically. He rolled Patrick onto his back, poised over him. "You first." He began to kiss him again.

Patrick slid his arms around Pete's neck, his mouth open to allow the bassist's questing tongue access. A moan escaped him as Pete's body pressed against his. "Pete...plase."

"Beautiful baby," Pete murmured as he reached for the familiar bottle of lube. He quickly coated his fingers with the gel before easing his hand in between the singer's legs. "I've got you." 

Patrick sighed as Pete slid a finger in. "More," he said, spreading his legs further apart. "Please...more."

One finger turned into two. "Easy, baby," Pete said softly, his other hand on his hip to keep him still. "It's okay. Just a little more." When he was sure Patrick was ready for him, he removed his fingers and settled himself in betweeen his legs. "Ready for me?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes." Both men moaned as Pete sank all the way in.

"Okay?" Pete said after a moment, brushing a finger against Patrick's flushed cheek. :Okay?"

Patrick's fingers dug into his tattooed arms. "Yes...please." A cry escaped him as Pete began to thrust. "Oh, God...fuck..."

"Beautiful sweet baby," Pete crooned as he moved, the headboard banging into the wall with the force of his thrusts. "Love you...love you so much."

"Harder," Patrick begged, moving his hips in time with Pete. "Harder! Pete!"

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, burying his face in Patrick's shoulder as he came. Patrick came a moment later, shuddering under him as his own climax overtook him.

They cuddled close, basking in the early morning sunshine as they traded kisses back and forth. Patrick sighed as his eyes flickered open. "Good morning, my love."

"Mmm...yes it is. A very good morning." He brushed a lock of hair out of Patrick's eyes. "Sweet baby."

"Mmm." Stretching, Patrick pulled the blanket back over them both. He was more than ready to go back to sleep for awhile.


End file.
